


Cafe

by kurokamirin



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokamirin/pseuds/kurokamirin
Summary: Taekwoon gets called to work the closing shift. Hakyeon worries about letting him close the cafe on his own for his first time.





	Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ It's kind of my first time writing a proper fanfic (?) Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or if it's just some really simple English. This is just something that I experienced during work (minus the romance) and got inspiration from. I hope you guys enjoy this, do comment for any feedback! ^w^

“I’m really sorry to have to call you in on your off day, but I really didn’t have any other choice; I’ll make it up to you!” Hakyeon pleads through the phone. Taekwoon hums quietly, changing his plans mentally and preparing for the unexpected work shift.

\---

The bell jingles and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee greet him as he enters the cafe. He notices that the cafe is fairly empty, save for a few regular customers in their usual spots. Hakyeon swivels his head, mouth opening to deliver the usual greeting for customers. He hesitates for a moment after noticing the familiar face before calling out to Taekwoon instead. Taekwoon heads behind the counter to put on his apron to take over the shift.

Hakyeon continues to apologise profusely for making a part-timer work the closing shift alone for their first time. Taekwoon doesn’t understand why Hakyeon was apologising when it’s not even his fault, for their boss being sick and unable to make it for the work shift, but he keeps mum about it and changes the topic instead.

“What should I do?” he asks. Hakyeon then starts to brief him on how he should wash the coffee machines and clean up the cafe. He cuts down on the number of things to do, not wanting to overwhelm Taekwoon with the workload while he’s experiencing it for the first time. Hakyeon stays for another hour, occasionally giving advice on how to handle situations and reminding Taekwoon of everything he needs to do. Taekwoon takes mental notes, hoping not to forget anything he’s supposed to do.

“If a customer is being unreasonable or asks you something you’re unable to answer, feel free to call me to ask anything.”

“Do you remember the steps to washing the machine?”

“Don’t be afraid of doing the shift alone, there won’t be many customers today as it’s a weekend so you should be fine.”

“I’ll come back after my performance to help you out, so don’t worry if anything happens,”

“Don’t stress yourself too much if you’re unable to complete everything, I’ll be back to help!”

The continuous nagging from Hakyeon used to annoy him to no ends, but Taekwoon can’t help but find Hakyeon’s worrisome nature endearing now. Hakyeon simply couldn’t seem to stop coming up with unrealistic scenarios Taekwoon would not encounter doing the closing shift that evening.

\---

“I’ll be going now, call me anytime if you’re unsure of anything!!” Hakyeon turns back while he’s one foot out of the cafe. Taekwoon waves him off, reminding him that he would be late for the performance if he stayed any longer.

The evening passes quickly and smoothly, where Taekwoon never encounters any of the scenarios that Hakyeon thought up of. He turns the sign on the door to signal that the cafe is closed, and starts to clean up following the instructions Hakyeon gave earlier. He’s halfway through wiping down the counter when the bell on the door jingles. He looks up to see Hakyeon walking through the doorway, still clad in his performance outfit, fairly unsuitable for the coming winter season.

“Oh, it’s so warm in here,” Hakyeon breathes, rubbing his arms to warm himself. He notes that Taekwoon is almost done with all the work that he had assigned.

“It’s late, you should head home now. I’ll continue the rest of the cleanup, thank you so much for your help tonight!”

Taekwoon shakes his head softly and insists on helping Hakyeon complete the shift. Hakyeon’s motherly nature to take care of Taekwoon and ensure he was alright was simply adorable, and Taekwoon can’t help but want to stay with Hakyeon longer. Together, they work quietly and swiftly, with Hakyeon humming tunes from his dance performances.

\---

Hakyeon switches off the lights, closes the cafe door and squats down to lock the doors. Taekwoon frowns as he realises that Hakyeon is still only wearing his performance outfit that simply could not be warm enough. Quietly, he unwinds one end of his scarf and loops it around Hakyeon’s neck when he comes up. Hakyeon jolts slightly at the sudden contact, but relaxes and buries his chin into the scarf once Taekwoon was done. Side by side while still sharing the warm scarf, they walk towards their homes, glad that they stay in the same direction.

Taekwoon would never have thought he would be called in last minute to fill in for his colleagues, but he never thought he would have enjoyed Hakyeon’s company this much as well.


End file.
